Talk:Halo Wars/Archive 3
Let me be the first to say it.... Fodder Fodder an in Cannon Fodder is spelled FODDER! fodder - people considered as readily available and of little value: cannon fodder. This is huge Holy crap. This is huge. -ED 01:01, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :I am estatic, just filled with giddy exitement. I feel as though I have eaten something very sugary. A line from RvB seems appropriate: "Man, this rules! Rules!" -Donut --Dragonclaws 21:02, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Halo Wars I just read on Game spot that Halo was going to be made into an RTS. Maybe someone who actually knows how to make pages better then me should mention some thing about it? the articleJax 20:48, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah...how come theirs no article on it! --JohnSpartan117 03:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Heres some info on it. Yes..Also for that other project with Peter Jackson!--JohnSpartan117 03:16, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Halo Wars has existed for a while now. ::A while? It was announced today....--JohnSpartan117 03:29, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Wishlist All this needs to completely rule my life: *A PC port. *A galactic map like from Star Wars: Empire at War *A galactic conquest mode (like Empire at War or War of the Ring mode in Battle for Middle Earth)-- CaptJim 03:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Wont happen, its a Xbox 360 Exclusive. The other stuff...probably. --JohnSpartan117 02:10, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Well, Halo and Halo 2 were Xbox exclusives but came/are coming to PC, so I'll keep hoping. CaptJim 02:26, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Alright, they will come, but not for....4 years. --JohnSpartan117 10:30, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Complaints *Why do they have battle rifles? *And why do the Elites have fat upper bodies? *And most importantly that omega crap!Whats up with that?! --Ryanngreenday 09:55, 28 September 2006 (UTC) *Good question..isnt this 27 years before The Fall Of reach? And they wouldnt have those...they would have...Assualt Rifles.... * They do? I think they just wanted it to make it in porportion of a regular human's point of view and not a huge Spartan. * Omega Crap? What do you mean by that? --JohnSpartan117 02:12, 29 September 2006 (UTC) I mean thers no spartans other then the first class of 2525.--Ryanngreenday 20:01, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Hey Ryangreenday, the POA had not been updated on weapons for awhile, never had a chance to for some time before ordefinitely not after Reach. The POA is not a planetaty assult ship, the marines were just auxillary crew. Therefore it could be argued that the REAL groundpounders, with planets closer to earth, would recieve these new shipments first (especially with the UNSC strained to the breaking point). although that is not what happened(27 years?), I think this might be the excuse the game devs will have. Ryanman Questions I think they might be some special force have you seen the new marine armor ? *Why are there elites when they only come later in the covenant war *Why is it just elites hunters and grunts the traitors of the covenant *Not to mention having battle rifles like you said they appear in Halo: First Strike If its set in the past it means most of the Spartans are doomed to die unless its Kelly, John , Fred, Will and Linda --Climax Viod 10:18, 28 September 2006 (UTC) I’m a bit disappointed it’s a RTS i would of preferred a first person shooter , and whats the unnamed Halo project they mention http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=bungieatx06 and are they wearing mark 6 Mjolnir ? --12:32, 28 September 2006 (UTC) The unnamed project should be a game for halo first strike.--Ryanngreenday 18:31, 28 September 2006 (UTC) sweet, is that what they said or what you want? --Climax Viod 19:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) What i want.--Ryanngreenday 19:58, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Speculation I think Probably Kelly’s story --Climax Viod 19:23, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Halo 2 I love RTSs. And I can't wait for this to come out. And it's a good question. Why does everything have H2 skins and textures. But since this is before Halo 2 and Halo 1 then it would make sense that there would only be elites grunts and jackals. But since I have seen no jackals then maybe this is before they joined the covenant. Or maybe they just weren't used by the covenant until Halo. It's just a guess. --EliteDeath :Yes, because it's impossible that they simply decided not to put them into that trailer. They're obviously going to show everything in the first glimpse of the game. (End sarcasim) -_- --caboose01234 20:55, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Xbox RTS It does look great, but it will fail miserably if it is for a console. It's as clear as can be, it's impossible to control an RTS with a controller, but Microsoft will come up with something to make a mouse / keyboard for the 360. I hope. -Anonymous :I would have to agree, it's near impossible to do this on a console. But hey, I'll buy anything with the word "HALO" stamped on it. --Knnuxchao ::Good policy. --caboose01234 20:38, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Should be PC It will ONLY be good on pc console rts's suck: no hotkeys! squad-based shooters will also suck on consoles compared to on computer also, the graphics look excellent and the pre-rendered speed is good...but don't be fooles! as it is not live feed, it probably won't look quite as good i wonder if it's going to be like "Age of Empires" or "Rome: Total War" Yes this would be a lot better on a PC. --caboose01234 20:57, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Here you go.http://www.xbox-scene.com/xbox1data/sep/EEyukkkFEZdrrNQpqZ.php --Gogocons 04:54, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Mark V armour Mark V armour did have shields. Mark IV didn't. Cannon Fodder Hey I just noticed something really interesting about the 'Cannon Fodder' picture: The Elite in the middle is holding dual plasma swords. --EliteDeath :Yes! That might be because you *MIGHT* be able to duel weald swords in halo 3, although Bungie denies this. --ah2190 07:44, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Two swords? That wouldnt do anything -- unless you could do combos and parries and all that awesome stuff. But I dont think bungie's gonna turn it into a melee fighter game, youd need 3rd person, for one. I say give two swords to campaign enemies just for looks. - Mr Toad Or one could block and the other one attack, or the both attack. --EliteDeath uh, or not, there really is no point in dual wielding energy sword since when you lunge its a one hit k.o. However it would be useful say to wield a energy sword WITH another weapon such as plasma rifle. Yes that would work pretty well. Have the power of the sword plus the plasma rifle when you cant quite get close enough to lunge attack with the sword. --caboose01234 21:00, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Or one to block and the other one to attack. --caboose01234 20:40, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Space Combat I was wanting to know if there is going to be any space combat like a covenant capital ship vs. a UNSC capital ship with skyhawks and longswords in dogfights with covenant fighters. :We don't know yet. -ED 02:14, 16 October 2006 (UTC) ::That would be awsome. --EliteDeath :::PS you spelled longswords wrong. ::::I've changed it for you --ah2190 07:53, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Thank you. --EliteDeath :::That would be very awsome, the space battles were some of my faverate in the books --Climax Viod 11:13, 23 October 2006 (UTC) The "confirmed elements" list Amongst the units in the list, There's is Covenant Elite (With energy swords) I was thinking we could add Plasma Rifles to that list, becuase frankly, I doubt there's a Ghost shooting down those two marines at the "last known recon position"... 81.229.40.59 07:15, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah that was kind of wierd. I still don't know how the elites were shooting the marines. There hands were empty even when they were close enough for the marines to shoot them. --caboose01234 21:03, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Battle Rifle how can there be a battle rifle in Halo Wars, when in the info it sais that it was developed a few months before the events in halo 2. :Anachronism, I guess. --Dragonclaws 23:02, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Actually, The Battle Rifle has been in development for several years in the Halo-Verse, If I am to belive the book-readers. If you look closely at the Trailer, the Battle Rifles there fire near-automatic as well. It's an early model. =) 81.229.40.59 21:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) you could be right, i could be an model of battle rifle thats not the halo 2 and halo 3 one. It could just be an MA5B with a scope mounted onto it. Or an older-model rifle that closely resembles the Battle-Rifle. -74.133.188.197 07:30, 20 November 2006 (UTC). Maybe. --caboose01234 21:04, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Halogen? There was a mod for "C&C Generals" called Halogen that was coming out, but Microsoft told them to shut down three years of hard work, saying they were infringing on copyright territory. That was before they officially announced Halo Wars; Halo Wars was announced about a month later. So wouldn't it be logical to assume that the reason Halogen was told to shut down in spite of Halo Wars? --StateoffFreedom 14:50, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Reference Link (beware, it's biased but it was the only one that had the most information): http://www.joystiq.com/2006/09/13/ms-shuts-down-halogen-mod-why-now/ Oh Halogen looks good, this had better be better --Climax Viod 17:33, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Yeah I don't think it was fair to shut down halogen. --EliteDeath 20:44, 3 November 2006 (UTC) #Its pure business. Why would Mircosoft want an RTS Halo mod out there, for free, just as they are about to release a full game? Answer is: they don't. They would rather flex their legal muscle, ban the game mod under "copyright infringement", then sell their RTS for $100. Basically, Microsoft would rather make maximum profit from HaloWars, and the best way to do that is to ensure that HaloWars will be the only Halo RTS out there. - Chaota 22:00, 3 November 2006 (UTC) New Tank/Vehicle?? On the right hand side of the cannon fodder picture is this. Anyone know what it is? Looks like an old tank. I think it looks like the covenant footsoldiers are about to get pwned, but thats just me. --EliteDeath 20:46, 3 November 2006 (UTC) But its probably just an older version of the scorpion tank from before halo 1 & 2. --caboose01234 21:07, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Albatross, new? How come the drop ship that appear in the trailer (possibly an albatross) does not appear or its mentioned in any other halo game and book?. The only thing i can think of is that it was replaced by other newer version,(the ship that appears in the map Relic from Halo 2).